<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only For a Night by gthepoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501286">Only For a Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gthepoet/pseuds/gthepoet'>gthepoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gthepoet/pseuds/gthepoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne decides to forget, only for a night.<br/>Based on the Charlie Brown Jr. song “Só Por Uma Noite”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héloïse &amp; Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only For a Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language, sorry! Leave comments &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was verging on insanity, she turned on her phone to see the time “12:28 AM, great I slept 2 hours”. Once again she woke up in the middle of the night, haunted by those angry eyes staring at her passionately, that fucking portrait, she cursed all those ridiculous rich families with their creepy traditions. Of course, she ended up on an island painting a wedding portrait. She didn’t know that of course, until it was too late, she had given the woman she fell in love with, to another, with the most beautiful art she had ever created on her short career.<br/><br/>   Marianne puffed frustrated, got up, and opened the balcony door. The city was quiet, few lights sprouting through the windows of the buildings, she silently greeted her insomnia mates. Reaching for a cigarette, she smoked contemplating the night, trying to tame the feelings in her chest, what she was going to do?<br/>She looked to her phone still on the bedside table, time to text her friends.<br/><br/>M: Hey someone up?<br/><br/>T: Sup M?<br/><br/>M: Can’t sleep…<br/><br/>K: Again? This is getting out of hand u know!<br/><br/>T: R u ok M? Whats is going on?<br/><br/>Blowing out the smoke while staring at her phone, she decided to finally tell them.<br/><br/>M: U guys remember that job where I went to an island last month?<br/><br/>T: Yep<br/><br/>K: Yeah, u came back all mysterious about it…<br/><br/>M: Well… I met someone there.<br/><br/>T: WHAT?<br/><br/>K: AND WHY WE HEARING ABOUT THIS A MONTH LATER?!!!!!<br/><br/>M: Ok let me cut this short. I had to paint a girl that didn't want to be painted, so I had to walk around with her and paint her from memory, she hated that I could actually do that! - she smiled at the memory - When I said I was done she criticized the portrait, I ended smearing up the thing and had to start over and she agreed to pose to me this time, anyways… We started to get close, to know each other more, and then we kissed and made love – the tears came to her eyes but she refused to cry - but before we realized, her mother came back to see the portrait, she said it was perfect that her fiancee was going to love it. I didn't know I was painting her wedding gift! I felt so guilty, so angry and gods so many other feelings I can't even name… On the last night, she told me it was inevitable and that she was grateful cause I showed her real love and gave her something good to remember when she looks to the portrait. Now, I’ve found the love of my life and gave her away with my masterpiece.<br/>…<br/>Questions?<br/><br/>K: Fuck M!<br/><br/>T: I mean… that’s wow!<br/><br/>M: Yeah, I know.<br/><br/>K: So that’s why u can’t sleep?!<br/><br/>…<br/><br/>M: Yeah<br/><br/>M: Every time I close my eyes…<br/><br/>T: U dream with her!<br/><br/>M: No, worst! I remember.<br/><br/>K: Ouch, so what u wanna do?<br/><br/>M: I want to sleep, for once, I’m exhausted, I can’t focus on anything, I can’t work like this.<br/><br/>T: Ok, how about we get wasted tonight?<br/><br/>M: Where?<br/><br/>   She could feel the beats in her chest, even with the music muffled by the walls, her friends agreed to meet on a club now she was about to drink herself into amnesia. The memory of Heloise was something she wanted to keep forever, but her absence ached badly, knowing she was with another, a man. She couldn’t bear it, so only for the night, she was decided to forget. T waved to her from the bar, she could see that K was there too, she moved through the sweaty bodies to reach them.<br/><br/>- Hey – T complimented handing her a beer – gods you look horrible!<br/>- Give her a break T, the girl is suffering – said K pulling her into a hug – You should have told us before M.<br/>- I know but... – Marianne looked down, feeling bad for them, they sounded worried<br/>- Don’t apologize, hey! We just want you to know that we are here for you no matter what! - said T with a smile shaking her right shoulder a little, trying to cheer her up.<br/>- Now! Done with this, let's drink.<br/><br/>   She didn’t know how many rounds of tequila they had, or how many glasses of whiskey she drank, but if the many bottles of beer said something they were beyond drunk. T was dancing on the top of the tables at some point and K was kissing two guys at the same time “why I have to choose?”, Marianne danced with many women and even kissed a few of them. The frenetic beating of the music caring her to a floating state. When she was in the middle of a hot makeout, T tried to say something close to her ear but she couldn’t understand so she just nodded and pulled the blond girl closer.<br/><br/>…<br/><br/>   Her mouth was as dry as a desert and it tasted awful “God has mercy!” she tried to open her eyes, but the light was way too bright and she could feel a headache coming. Trying to roll out of the bed the sheets got stuck on something in her back “please tell me I didn’t” there was definitely a body lying on her side, the person was completely out of view under the sheets so she couldn’t see who was the stranger “I need coffee.”<br/>She got up and took a quick shower, she found her phone in her jeans pocket on the hallway, the clock showed 01:06 PM. After setting on the coffee machine, she sat on the counter trying to find something on her phone, there were many photos of last night, and a few texts of T and K asking her to give a sign of life when she woke up.<br/><br/>M: Hey. I’m alive.<br/><br/>T: Ohhhh finally, I was about to send the chivalry!<br/><br/>K: Sooooooo…<br/><br/>M: There is someone in my bed! I don’t know who this is…<br/><br/>T: What do u mean u don’t know!<br/><br/>K: M! What the hell!<br/><br/>M: U idiots let me bring someone home, u know my rules!<br/><br/>K: M go see for yourself!<br/><br/>M: See what?<br/><br/>- Good morning!<br/><br/>   Marianne raised her head to the harsh voice on the kitchen entrance, and her jaw dropped, the stranger was Heloise in all her glory wrapped around with her white sheets looking like an angel.<br/><br/>- Heloise! What are you doing here? - Marianne said, her voice was low as she couldn’t believe her eyes.<br/>- Well you were really drunk and so was I, but at least I remember – Heloise said a little disappointed, but with a soft smile in her face, she moved to sit beside Marianne still holding the sheets together in her chest.<br/>Marianne rubbed her face with both hands and then run her fingers through her hair messing her dark locks, Heloise thought it was cute.<br/>- I was at the club too, saw you with your friends you introduced us, we danced and things got really… heated and your friend T, I think, asked if you’re going to stay with me, I told him I was taking you home.<br/>- I’m so sorry, I don’t remember, but gods you’re here! - Marianne touched Heloise’s face softly with her fingertips, the blond inclined her head to the touch – I went there to forget you.<br/>Heloise moved away abruptly, her eyes wildly open.<br/>- That sounded ridiculous let me explain – Marianne intertwined their fingers to keep Heloise close – I haven’t been sleeping more than 2 or 3 hours since last month, I’m going insane… So my friends suggested that we should go out and get wasted – Heloise’s eyes softened.<br/>- I’m sorry…<br/>- Don’t, don’t regret...<br/>- Remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>